peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 April 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-04-30 ; Comments *Full tracklisting courtesy of Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. http://www.avistic.demon.co.uk/playlists/1994/17.txt *Selected tracks available, on Peel April 1994. and Best Of Peel Vol 68 Sessions *Ash #1, recorded 3rd April 1994. *Madder Rose #2, recorded 8th April 1994. Tracklisting *Fun-Da-Mental: New World Order (v/a CD - Volume Nine) Volume *Fall: City Dweller (CD - Middle Class Revolt) Permanent *Ash: Silver Surfer (session) *King Tubby & Friends: Satta Dread Dub (CD - Dub Gone Crazy - The Evolution Of Dub At King Tubby's 1975-1979) Blood & Fire *Extra Glenns: Going To Lubbock (7" - Infidelity) Harriet *K. Hand: 40 Acres And A Mule (CD - The Saints Go Marching On) Global Cuts *''Football report by Jim Kitson of The Senators for Berwick Rangers v Stonehousemuir. Result was 3-0 for Berwick.'' *Madder Rose: Johnny Takes A Ride (session) *Guided By Voices: Third World Bird Watching (7" - Japanese Fast Spin Cycle) Vroom 07 @''' *Hippo Sounds Band: Ngoma Jbaba (African record) *Fall: Symbol Of Mordgen (CD - Middle Class Revolt) Permanent *Planetary Assault Systems: Power Plant (12" - Planetary Funk Vol. 2) Peacefrog *Ash: Season (session) '''# *Hole: Doll Parts (album - Live Through This) City Slang EFA 04935-2 #''' *Lightnin' Slim: Long Leanie Woman (CD - Rooster Blues / Lightnin' Slim's Bell Ringer) Ace *Pinky Blackness: Drumulator *Madder Rose: In The Long Grass (session) *Sonic Youth: Bull In The Heather ((LP - Experimental Jet Set Trash And No Star) Geffen *Ash: Petrol (session) *Harvey Sid Fisher: Sagittarius (LP - Astrology Songs) Amarillo *Frank Black: Headache (7") 4AD *Nimon Toki Lala: Non Stop (CD - Ça Déménage Pépito) Jimmy's International *Further: Going To Glendora (CD - Sometimes Chimes) Christmas *Madder Rose: Before I Sleep (session) *Dave Clarke: Wisdom To The Wise (12" - Red 2) Bush Bush 1015 '''# *Breed: Wonderful Blade (CD Single) Clawfist *Wingtip Sloat: unknown (7" - Return Of The Night Of The Ardent Straggler) VHF *Ash: Jazz 59 (session) *King Tubby And Friends: Real Gone Crazy Dub (album - Dub Gone Crazy - The Evolution Of Dub At King Tubby's 1975-1979) Blood And Fire BAFLP 002 #''' *God Is My Co-Pilot: Thank You, Just Thank You (7" - This Is No Time To Be Frail!) Rough Trade *L-Dopa: Drop Like A Bomb (Safe Mix) (12") Joint Effort *Heads: Quad (LP - Relaxing With...) Rooster *Sonic Youth: Starpower (12") Blast First BFFP7T '''# $ *Madder Rose: Starpower (session) # $ *Fall: Shut Up (CD - Middle Class Revolt) Permanent $''' (last 49s on file) *Interlect 3000: Volcano (12") Triumph Tracks marked '''# available on File 1 and @''' on '''File 2' '''and '$''' on File 3 File ;Name *1) 1994-04-xx Peel April 1994 *2) best of peel vol 68 part 2 (with introductions) *3) OT mixtape P 1993 Trumans Water Madder Rose.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:38:50 (from 1:14:52) *2) 46:22 (from 45:37) *3) 29:59 (17:42-) (from 25:15 unique) ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Created from SB1023, SB1024, SB1015 and SB1016 of Weatherman22's Tapes *2) From Best Of Peel Vol 68 *3) Many thanks to Onion Terror. OT Mixtape P ;Available * 1) Mediafire * 2) Mooo * 3) OT's John Peel Mixtapes 2 torrent Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes